The Story of Them
by Interludes
Summary: One life, seven words. Number twenty: Atticus Rosenbloom.
1. Amy Cahill

_For Celeste._

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Cahill<strong>

-;-

She only went to prove a point.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't favourite without reviewing, please!

~Ninja


	2. Dan Cahill

_For Drew._

* * *

><p><strong>Dan Cahill<strong>

-;-

It's Dan — D-A-N — _not_ Daniel.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't favourite without reviewing, please!

~Ninja


	3. Nellie Gomez

_For Jerie._

* * *

><p><strong>Nellie Gomez<strong>

-;-

Punk, rock, — anything different — and she's there.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't favourite without reviewing, please!

~Ninja


	4. Ian Kabra

_For Syberia._

* * *

><p><strong>Ian Kabra<strong>

-;-

They're jade green – how could he resist?

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't favourite without reviewing, please!

~Ninja


	5. Natalie Kabra

_For Snow._

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie Kabra<strong>

-;-

Underneath the Prada is a broken girl.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

12/1/14: Rewritten.

~Ninja


	6. Jonah Wizard

_For the Mentalist._

* * *

><p><strong>Jonah Wizard<strong>

-;-

Thousands of fans came. His mother didn't.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing!

~Ninja


	7. Grace Cahill

_For Savoy. We were never the best of friends, but I'll never forget you. Let your soul fly freely. You are missed. Rest in peace._

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Cahill<strong>

-;-

She was never one to give up.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing!

~Ninja


	8. Hamilton Holt

_For Silvie._

* * *

><p><strong>Hamilton Holt<strong>

-;-

He wasn't just muscle – he had brains.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing!

~Ninja


	9. Irina Spasky

_For Summer._

* * *

><p><strong>Irina Spasky<strong>

-;-

She died wanting to make a difference.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing! (Yes, I did notice!)

~Ninja


	10. Alistair Oh

_For Kowalistair._

* * *

><p><strong>Alistair Oh<strong>

-;-

He _wasn't_ a failure – not even close.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing!

By the way, I'm planning on updating _He Goes Swiftly_ soon. Huzzah!

~Ninja


	11. Sinead Starling

_For Joyce._

* * *

><p><strong>Sinead Starling<strong>

-;-

Because experts always started out as beginners.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ugh, exams. That's why I missed yesterday.

Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing!

~Ninja

_Thanks for a hundred reviews! (:_


	12. Madison Holt

_For Diana._

{pre-Clue hunt}

* * *

><p><strong>Madison Holt<strong>

-;-

Rule number one: ballet is for losers.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing!

~Ninja


	13. Reagan Holt

_For Cecily._

* * *

><p><strong>Reagan Holt<strong>

-;-

Being twins doesn't mean being the same.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed it!

~Ninja


	14. Ted Starling

_For Rage._

* * *

><p><strong>Ted Starling<strong>

-;-

Even in darkness, he can find light.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing!

~memories will last {previously ABetterNinjaThanDanCahill}


	15. Madeleine Cahill

_please don't favourite or alert without reviewing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Madeleine Cahill<strong>

-;-

She was cursed by her last name.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>an:** ohlook, i updated!

school is cruel.

~kassidy


	16. Fiske Cahill

_Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing! Thanks._

* * *

><p><strong>Fiske Cahill<strong>

-;-

His time in the shadows was over.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

12/1/14: Rewritten.

~Ninja


	17. Luke Cahill

_Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Luke Cahill<strong>

-;-

It wasn't supposed to end like that.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thank you so much for your patience!

~Kassidy (Ninja)


	18. Eisenhower Holt

_Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing!_

* * *

><p><strong>Eisenhower Holt<strong>

-;-

He was so big, yet so small.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Thanks for reading. (:

~Kassidy (Ninja)


	19. Jane Cahill

_Please don't favourite or alert without reviewing! Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong>Jane Cahill<strong>

-;-

"No!" she cries. "Luke, don't leave me!"

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Guys, I updated. ^^"

~somewhere beautiful


	20. Atticus Rosenbloom

**a/n**: please don't favourite or alert without reviewing. thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Atticus Rosenbloom<strong>

-;-

There's more to him than just brains.

-;-

* * *

><p><strong>an**: yay, i updated! c:

~kassidy (ninja)


End file.
